Little Starling
by LectersLittleStarling
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please give me a break. Post Hannibal. Young Starling is having trouble dealing with the loss of her mother and seeks help from Dr. Lecter. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro

Chapter One Intro

As Ashley Starling sits on a cold wooden floor she fights back tears as she begins reading newspaper clippings her mother's best friend had saved during Starling's 20 year career with the FBI. Clarice Starling never believed in saving them but Ardelia Mapp thought it was important to save them for Starling's prodigy. Her clippings ranged from the time Clarice Starling found and killed Jame Gumb to the time she captured Hannibal Lector days prior to her retirement.

When Clarice apprehended Lecter, Ashley was ten years old and she couldn't have been more proud of her mother. Three years after her retirement Clarice and Ashley were involved in a hit and run accident and Clarice was killed. Ashley's father had died when she was three and Ashley had no other living family. Luckily one of Clarice's close colleagues Ardelia, graciously adopted Ashley. For Ashley's protection the press was never notified of Clarice's death. Six months ago Lector escaped from his jail cell after being taken to the hospital for stitches after cutting himself on a bed spring. A rather dumb move on the hospitals part was the cause of it, so they say. The FBI out of respect for their once star agent moved Ashley to a secure location in the woods where she is home schooled and kept under 24 hour surveillance. She is only allowed to leave the cabin on weekends and must check in every half hour, not the FBI's rule but her bodyguard Special Agent Eddie Michaels. Sunday, two days from today, is the first anniversary of Clarice's death.

Ashley wipes the tears that had run down her cheeks. She packs up the clippings and arranges them neatly in a box that she plans to take to her mother's grave. Ashley looks up as the front door opens.

"Ashley what's wrong?" Special Agent Michaels questions paying particular attention to her red puffy eyes.

"Nothing Eddie, I'm fine." The teen lies.

"Well Ashley, you're sitting on the hallway floor crying, I don't think you're fine. C'mon lets get you to bed it's almost midnight ." Eddie says as he gently takes Ashley by the arm.

Eddie leads Ashley to her bedroom and tells her goodnight. The young teen climbs into bed and turns off her light.


	2. A New Day

Chapter Two A New Day

At 8 o'clock Ashley rise from bed and starts to clean her room. A picture of her mother sat on her night stand, her mother smiled widely at her. The picture was from her academy graduation gun powder showed brightly in the picture. Even the day she died the gunpowder was still burnt into her skin, she'd never bothered to scrape it out.

Ashley makes her bed and goes to her desk and she opens a drawer and sees a picture of Lector that she had 'borrowed' from a case file Eddie had left laying around.

"Hello Clarice." "You will tell me when the lambs stop screaming, won't you Clarice?" "I don't plan to call on you Clarice I find the world much more interesting with you in it."

The words her mother had told her about revolved round and round in her head. Her mother's crusade in life was to capture Lector, and when she did days before her retirement it was, perhaps the greatest accomplishment in her life. Now that he was loose, who knows what he might attempt. As dangerous as the serial killer was, Ashley wanted to know more about her mother, and the one person who might be able to tell her more might be the one who would kill her.

In the past few months Ashley followed the news trying to pinpoint where Lector might be or might be going. She hoped she could find him before he was killed and her mothers memories gone with him. The chances of that were slim. Lecter was on the FBI's most wanted list. How could a fourteen year old find him? Tomorrow afternoon, when Eddie took her to see her mother, Ashley would ask for her mother's guidance.

At two o'clock, Clarice's daughter left her bedroom and sat down with Eddie for lunch.

"Hi Eddie." Ashley says cheerfully.

"I see you're feeling better." Eddie says raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just figured my mom wouldn't want me to be sad and gloomy this weekend so I'm starting off "Clarice Starling Memorial Weekend." she says.

"Good for you." Eddie says smiling. "Have you been sleeping this whole time?"

"No way I've been up since eight, I was just cleaning up my room and thinking about my mom. Did I get any mail?" Ashley inquires about the mail she had brought over from her old house in which everyone still thought she lived at with her mother.

"No, but you're mom did get some letters from people who don't know about the accident. You should probably respond to some of the letters."

"Alright I'll take them." She says taking the stack of letters from her bodyguard.

Accident. Ashley hated, no despised that word. It was no accident, it was cold blooded murder. She suddenly realized Eddie was speaking to her.

"I'm going to clean out the gutters. You going to be alright?"

"Yeah of course. I'll just answer these letters." Ashley says shrugging.

"See you in a few hours."

"See ya." Ashley says walking to her desk.


	3. Interesting Mail

Chapter Three: Interesting Mail

The first few letters were in regards to grammar school and high school reunions in which Clarice wouldn't be able to attend. And then more letters from people within the department who didn't hear of the "accident". Ashley wrote responses to each person explaining that Clarice was on an undercover assignment and wouldn't be able to respond to their invitations or letters. How many times had she written the same thing? But the last letter Ashley picked up peaked her interest it had fancy writing with a red seal on the back, it was addressed to her mother. She opens it:

_Dearest Clarice,_

_I stopped by your home last week,_ _I found no one there and your belongings were all missing. I contacted the FBI only to find that you had retired. I'm surprised at you Starling I didn't envision you to ever leave your precious F-B-I alive. I saw you at my trial with your darling daughter, she looks quite like you Clarice. I wonder if she'll follow in your footsteps. Is a bright career in the FBI in the future for young Starling? Well I know you'll be on my trail soon, you always are Clarice._

_Your old friend,_

_Hannibal Lector, M.D,_

_P.S. I anticipate the day when young Starling is on my trail as you have been for years. Goodie goodie._

_Ta Ta,_

_H_

Ashley gasps as she reads and re-reads the letter. She looks out the window and sees Eddie climbing a ladder to the roof.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She whispers over and over to herself.


	4. Dumb Idea?

Chapter Four: Dumb Idea?

There was a phone number and P.O. box that Lecter could be contacted at. Could this be traced? Was this finally her chance to find Lecter? Ashley walks to the phone and dials the number given on the letter. "Is this a good idea? I'm going to end up getting my ass killed." She whispered to herself as the phone rang.

"Hello Clarice. You got my letter I see. Don't bother to trace this I'm on a pre-paid cell phone. How are you doing this fine day Starling?"

"Hello Doctor." Ashley says doing the best to imitate her mothers deep southern accent.

"Ah, young Starling I presume. Reading you're mommy's mail? You really shouldn't do that. Your mum is going to be quite angry that you ruined her evidence." Lector comments slyly as Ashley remains quite.

"Well, young Starling may I please talk to you mum? I'm sure she will be quite glad to hear from me."

"She can't come to the phone Dr. Lecter, I'm sorry."

"Is she out caring for your lambs Starling?" Lector says chuckling.

"Dr. Lecter, I'm surprised you didn't know. My mother died last year."

A moment of silence passes "I send my deepest regrets young Starling." A touch of pain in his voice?

"Dr. Lecter, please don't go." Ashley says panicking.

"Why not little Starling? I'm sure you want nothing more to do with someone such as myself."

"Please Dr. Lecter, more than anything in the world I wanted to know my mother more. I regret not spending more time with her when she was here. And now, because you got out I have a body-guard and I am home schooled and I never get to see my friends. You knew my mother better, probably more than anyone. I want to meet with you Dr. Lecter, please I'm begging you. My mom said she'd never beg from you, she said it gave you too much power. But that was my mother, Dr. Lecter. She was stronger than me and stronger than I'll ever be. I'm begging you please meet with me." Ashley says sobbing.

"You're right young Starling your mother was a very strong person. But you yourself are very strong, you seem to be willing to risk your life for a few memories of your mother, you're very brave little Starling, very brave." Lecter comments.

"I figure, I hope, you won't kill me, Dr. Lecter. You told my mother you wouldn't kill her. I'm just praying that you will extend the favor to her daughter." Ashley sighs nervously.

"Little Starling, I'm not sure if I can trust you. You see, I have no way in knowing that your mum is really dead, she could be standing right there with a group of FBI agents. You could be setting me up. How do I know?" Dr. Lecter inquires.

"Dr. Lecter, I swear, I will do anything to prove that it's just me. Meet me tomorrow at my mother's grave site. My body-guard will leave me for two hours there, he even said that he'll leave the cemetery so I can have privacy and not feel watched." Ashley pleads.

"Give me your current address and I believe that will suffice for proof."

"Fine." Ashley says giving directions to the cabin. "Tonight I'm free to go out by myself. I'll meet you anywhere."

"Alright meet me at Chaser Fields, there is a high school game tonight six o'clock. Brittled High North vs. Brittled High West "

"O.K. Call me back at this number any time." Ashley says giving her cell phone number.

"Good bye Little Starling."

"Good bye Doctor." Starling says but the line had already gone dead.


	5. Waiting for Lecter

Chapter Five: Waiting for Lecter

The front door opens as Starling puts down the telephone.

"Who was that?" Eddie asks.

"Wrong number I guess." Ashley says shrugging and plopping down on the couch.

"Well it's almost five, is there anywhere you want to go tonight?"

"Yeah I wanted to go to the Brittled vs. Brittled game, it's the high school all my friends go to."

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?" Eddie asks.

"No it's alright, I'll check in every half an hour like usual." Ashley responds.

"O.K. it's fine you can go."

"YEY you're the best Eddie!!!!" Ashley shouts running to her room to get ready.

"When is the game?" Eddie shouts through her bedroom door.

"It's in an hour so we should leave right now." She shouts back.

"I'll start up the car."

"Thanks Eddie."

"No problem kiddo." Eddie says smiling to himself, happy that for the first time in months Ashley is actually excited about something instead of being gloomy and miserable.

Ashley climbed into the car minutes later. It took nearly an hour when they arrived at the game that had started fifteen minutes earlier.

"Set your watch to buzz every half an hour."

"O.K. I have to go." Ashley says closing the car door.

"Don't forget to call." Eddie persists.

"Alright Eddie. C'mon I'm already late."

"O.K. O.K. Get outta here." Eddie says smiling. "Pick you up here at 11 go wherever, stay with someone you know."

"Bye Eddie." Ashley says jogging towards the stands.

Ashley sits in the highest stand surveying the game and other spectators looking for Lecter. Polite, polite, manners, manners, Starling reminds herself. Mom always said he killed rude people. Manners are the way to keep yourself alive. Ashley waits nearly twenty minutes. She turns around to make sure that Eddie is gone, there is no sight of him for miles. Suddenly, Ashley's phone rings, she reaches into her purse and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Little Starling, where are you dear? I don't see you."

"I've grown up since you saw me last doctor. I'm in the top stand." Ashley replies nervously.

"Raise one of your hands up little Starling there are so many children your age."

Ashley slowly raises her left hand in the air.

"Ah there you are little Starling, I didn't see you sitting back there."

Ashley anxiously looks around trying to locate the source of the phone call.

"Do you see the changing rooms over to your left?" Lecter questions.

"Yes. Where are you Doctor?" Ashley says getting more nervous by the moment.

"Don't worry about that for now. You should probably call your bodyguard to check in. Eddie's his name isn't it?. I'll call you right back." Lecter says hanging up.


	6. The Meeting

Chapter Six: The Meeting

Ashley dials Eddie's phone number and requests that she checks in every two hours because she is having fun with her friends and it's a hassle to call every thirty minutes. Eddie complies. Call at 9:30 he reminds. Her phone rings, it's Lecter.

"Meet me inside the changing rooms." Lecter says hanging up before Ashley can ask any questions.

Ashley nervously walks down the grandstand stairs her legs threatening to go out from under her. She cautiously approaches the changing room, she notices that since she talked to Lecter the light outside the changing room doors is out, she can't see at all and will have to trust Lecter. The thought of trusting a dangerous serial killer makes her shudder. Ashley feels out the door and starts to push it open. She starts to scream as she feels a cloth over her mouth and an arm around her waist. She fights for a breath inhaling the sweet tasting halothane. Her body suddenly falls limp.

Dr. Lecter carries the body into the changing room. Turning on a flashlight the doctor inspects the young girl. At the very least, she's who he'd been communicating with. Lecter wondered if the FBI had recruited Starling's daughter because Clarice herself wouldn't come in to capture him. Lecter wondered it, but he doubted it, Clarice wouldn't let her daughter get involved. Although the FBI did have a hold on poor little Clarice.

Lecter picks up the bag young Starling had been holding before he had nabbed her. He unzips the book bag. Inside there is; a flashlight, matches, a wallet sized picture of her mother, which he stares at for a moment, a picture of himself, an address book and her cell phone. Nothing to indicate she was FBI. He checks his watch. Lecter moves the young girls body against a metal pole and locks handcuffs around behind her. Minutes later she begins to wake up.


	7. Quid Pro Quo

Chapter Seven: Quid Pro Quo

"Where am I?" Starling mumbles groggily.

"In the changing rooms." Starling suddenly realizes she's been drugged, chloroform or halothane.

"You weren't out for all that long little Starling, I didn't use that much halothane."

"Doctor?" Ashley says panicking.

"Yes little Starling? Your heart is beating very fast. Are you scared? Scared of me?"

"Why did you do that?" She says trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness to make out a figure.

"Answer my question first little Starling. Are you scared of me?" Lecter says.

"Yes, I'm scared out of my mind. Now answer mine. Why did you do that?"

"Why are you so scared little Starling?"

"Quid pro quo Dr. Lecter. I give you answers you give me answers. Why did you do that?" Ashley says with conviction.

Lecter chuckles before continuing. "Well in a moment I'm going to check you for wires I grabbed you because I didn't want someone other than little Starling walking into this room. I had to make sure it was you. Why are you so scared?"

"I'm scared because you are a convicted serial killer Dr. Lecter. I'm scared because I'm under the distinct impress that you are going to kill me too." Ashley says her voice shaking.

"You won't have to worry about that unless you do something very foolish. Now little Starling I'm going to check you for wires, and don't you worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman, I won't do anything inappropriate."

"Dr. Lecter, you keep calling me little Starling. I have a name you know." She says as Lector lights a match to light candles placed around the room.

"I'm very sorry Miss Starling. I completely forgot my manners. I'm sure you know I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

"Dr. Lecter, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ashley Starling, but you are welcome to still call me little Starling. I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit tied up at the moment." She says clinking the handcuffs to the pole.


	8. Embarrassing Moments

Chapter Eight: Embarrassing moments

The room lightens up as Lecter lights many candles. There are no windows, and the only exit is the locked door behind Lector, Ashley notes this. As the room brightens up completely, all candles lit, Ashley and Lecter stare at each other for a moment.

"You look so much like your mother. Your eyes especially. " Lector says touching Ashley's face. She doesn't jerk away at his touch just averts her eyes from his gaze.

"I'm sorry, it's just-----"

She cuts him off "I know, you loved my mother, if you want to admit it or not you loved her, even though I was ten I saw it in the way you looked at her, and I look like her, it's ok, forget it ever happened."

"I swear I won't do that again." Lecter says making eye contact.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Dr. Lecter. It's alright."

Lecter pats down Starling and scans her with a metal detector. No words are spoken until he returns the scanner to his bag and turns back to Ashley.


	9. I'm not FBI!

Chapter Nine: "I'm not FBI!"

"Do you believe me now? I'm not working with the FBI or anyone else to capture you. My mother told me about when she ran away with you to Buenos Aries for three years. Then Barney saw you two together at the opera. Someone tipped off the feds that you were in Buenos Aries. The FBI somehow found her, not you and threatened if she didn't stay with them for seven more years they would use sodium amytal on her to find where you were hiding, and they'd incarcerate both of you. I'm sure it was completely illegal but they had a hold on her. She waited until the last possible moment to recapture you. I don't know if she actually found you or you gave yourself up. It's beside the fact, I'm not a sworn agent Dr. Lecter, I'm not here to put you away, if anything I'm here to help you."

"I'm interested to know why you risk your life for a few memories. After all they are just memories." Lector questions.

"Dr. Lecter, I miss my mother very much, I didn't get to know her a whole lot because, well because of you, she talked about the first day she met you, the time she came in from the rain and you gave her a towel, when you were in Tennessee and escaped, well you get the idea. She spoke of you all the time but I really don't know her, I know you." Ashley says as tears fill her eyes.

"Your mother was very brave, she was very smart, determined. I liked to give her hidden clues, she was able to figure them out quick as a jackrabbit. She never gave up in her search for me either."

"Dr. Lecter." Ashley says anxiously after moments of silence.

"Yes, little Starling." Lecter says looking up from his chair."I don't mean to whine or anything, but these handcuffs are really uncomfortable." Ashley says as she swallows hard, nervous.

"I really am forgetful of my manners tonight. It's really not like me." Lecter says apologetically.

"It's ok, Mom always said you were a gentlemen." Starling says smiling.

"There you go." Lecter says unlocking the young teens handcuffs.

"Thank you." Ashley says as she nervously stands and looks around.


	10. Trust Me

Chapter Ten: Trust Me

"Please sit down." Lecter says motioning to the chair. He walks behind Starling. "Do you trust me?"

"I guess. Why Doctor?" Starling questions without turning around.

"No guesses Ashley. Yes or No. Do you trust me?" Lecter says.

"Yes, I trust you Dr. Lecter. Why do you ask?" Young Starling questions.

"Miss. Starling, we're going to take a little drive. We're going to go take a little visit to my apartment I have copies of a few letters I sent your mother, and I have pictures I drew of her, and the towel she used that day at the psychiatric hospital. I anticipated you would be interested in seeing these things." Lecter says picking up a bag on the floor and opening it.

"What are you going to do?" Ashley says jumping to her feet nervously.

"Shh." Lecter shushes pulling out a needle kit. "You said you trusted me, and your going to have to trust me."

"I do trust you but you don't have to drug me to take me to your apartment!" Starling shouts backing away from Lecter.

"Hush, little Starling. You don't want to raise suspicion among your peers. If you wish I will not dose you, but I must blindfold you at the least. Although you aren't wired you could have men outside. You musts forgive my anxiety, but I have been running from the law far to long to be caught by a simple trap. I can't have you telling people where I'm living." Lecter reasons.

"Fine. But sooner or later your going to have to trust me too."

"Come stand here." Lecter gently demands.

Ashley cautiously complies, turning her back to Lecter as he had indicated.

"Your mother would have never done that." Lecter comments reaching into his bag again.

"What wouldn't she have done?" Starling questions.

"Turn her back to me she never trusted me. Now close your eyes." Lecter explains.

Young Starling closes her eyes as she feels a silky soft cloth tighten around her eyes.

"Is that too tight?" Lecter questions placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No it's fine." Ashley says trembling.


	11. A Drive With The Doctor

Chapter Eleven: A drive with the doctor

The young orphan loses her balance when the doctor releases her shoulders. Starling shakes when the faint light she could see from under the blindfold disappears as Lecter blows out each of the candles. She turns her head towards the door as she hears it creak open. Minutes that seem like hours pass and Starling is tempted to take off the blindfold. Suddenly a floorboard creaks.

"Doctor?" Ashley questions her voice quivering.

"I'm sorry to have left you for so long, little Starling. I was pulling the car up close so you wouldn't have to walk without a sure foot for such a long distance." Lecter says.

"Thank you, I guess." Starling says unsure of what to say.

"Ah! Remember, no I guesses." Lecter says unsatisfied with her response.

"Thank you." Starling rewords.

"Much better. Come this way." Lecter says taking her by the hand, surprising Ashley as she jumps."Don't be fearful little one. I won't hurt you."

Hannibal leads Ashley towards the car giving her instructions on where to step. He gets her into the car and closes her door. She shivers and rocks back and forth, scared, more scared then she ever had been. She can feel her hands shaking. Starling jumps to the click of the car door.

"I sincerely apologize for this Starling." Lector says starting the car.

"It's ok really, I understand your anxiousness." She responds "But please tell me when it's 9:30 so I can check in. And I should be back at the stadium at 10:30."

"How did you mother pass away?" Lecter says taking a back road to his apartment.

"We were in a car accident. Hit and run, it was presumed that the man who hit us was someone my mother had arrested. He was never caught. My mom and I were traveling down a highway, and we came to a ramp and a large truck came flying off the ramp and plowed into mom's side of the car. He pushed us up against one of those concrete barriers. And—and— he– he kept pushing until our car flipped onto the side and over the concrete barrier. There was a very steep hill on the other side of the barrier, we rolled and rolled and rolled, six times I think the police said. The car stopped upside down at the bottom of the hill." Ashley sobs stumbling for words.

"I'm very sorry." Lecter says placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder trying his best to console Clarice's daughter.

Was Lecter showing emotion here? Starling asked herself. She still feared Lecter, after all he was a convicted serial killer, cannibal, and fugitive. Traveling in silence for a few minutes unsure of how to progress. Starling feels the car come to a stop.

"We're here. I'll lead you inside, and you can take off your blindfold and you should call to check in with your bodyguard." Lecter says getting out of the car and opening Ashley's side. He then takes Starling and leads her inside of his apartment. Lecter sits Ashley down on a couch and closes the blinds.

"Very well, you can take off the blindfold now." Lecter instructs.


	12. Lecter's Apartment

Chapter Twelve: Lecter's Apartment

Ashley unties the blindfold and looks around the apartment. Two suitcases sat in the corner one open laying on the floor, filled with papers and, Ashley noticed, a white towel. The apartment was completely furnished, Starling only hoped the previous owner had left peacefully and not rotting in the bathtub or worse, as a meal.

"Do you have a CD player?" Starling asks

"In the room to you right." Hannibal replies curious.

"Background noise for my phone call." She mentions.

Starling switches a local pop music station on, not a choice for her but a popular one amongst people her age. She dialed Eddie's phone number.

"Hi Eddie. Just calling to check in." Ashley says speaking loudly over the music.

"See you in an hour and a half." Eddie says.

"What did you say?" Starling questions turning the music up louder.

"Never mind. Have fun!" The agent says speaking loudly.

"Bye." Ashley says hanging up the cell phone and turning the music down and to a classical station.

"We should probably leave in a half an hour, that is if you're giving me a ride home."

"I'll drive you, don't be foolish."

"Vivaldi's Four Seasons." Ashley comments as a symphony plays over the radio.

"Very good. Did your mother ever take you a symphony or opera?"

"Once, but I don't remember it. She was so busy with work after they forced her to come back, my mom didn't have a whole lot of leisure time. I was surprised when the FBI put me up in a safe house and with a guard, even after they hated my mother so much."

"Little Starling, I'm afraid to tell you but I'm sure they didn't do it for your safety, they were probably trying to lure me."

"I've thought about that before, then I got really worried, I didn't want to be the bait for your undoing. I ended up reminding myself that you were smarter than that." Starling smiles

"Why didn't you want to be the bait of my undoing?"

"I know this sounds selfish but, I didn't want them to kill you before I had the chance to learn about my mother from you."

"What about after you learned about her? Would you care then? They'd certainty try to give me the needle."

"Yes I would care, my mother loved you. I don't care what you've done before. My mother cared about you, and you cared about her. I'd fight it. Even if I was the only one fighting it."

"Do you remember your father?"

"No I don't even remember what he looked like. From what I was told, he was murdered when I was three. My mom never showed me a picture of him. I don't know why though. I'd say I miss him, but I don't, I never knew him."


	13. Dosed

Chapter Thirteen: Dosed

"Do you want a glass of water or something to eat?" Lecter asks.

"Uh, glass of water will be fine. Thank you" Ashley smiled politely, not wanting to eat anything prepared by Lecter, no offense to him. Her mother had told her he was a wonderful cook.

Lecter quickly returned to her with a glass of water.

"Here you go." Hannibal says.

"Thank you very much." Starling says sipping from the glass.

They continue to talk for awhile, Starling takes another sip from the glass and then stops.

"Dr. Lecter, you didn't drug this water did you?" She timidly asks.

"Starling you are going to have to learn to trust me. I wouldn't dose your drink. But I'm afraid I will have to blindfold you again on the drive back to the stadium."

"Thank you for not dosing my water. Like I said, you are going to have to learn to trust me too. I would never give you up doctor. I'm on the inside, I can help you." Ashley states firmly.

"I noticed something peculiar Little _Starling_." The doctor mentions getting up from his chair.

"What would that be Dr. Lecter?" Starling says picking up more drawings her back to Lecter.

"Your last name is Starling. Weren't your parents married?" Lecter questions.

" They were, at least to my knowledge." She pauses for a moment turning to face Lecter. "Somewhere down the line they must've decided not to change my last name, or maybe my mom changed it back after my dad died." Ashley observes thinking aloud.


	14. Still Amazed

Chapter Fourteen: Still Amazed

"Have you ever met Will Graham?" Lecter questions from the kitchen.

"Yes, only once though. He came to my mother's funeral, along with his wife Molly. Although, I do have to say I was confused, he never knew my mom." Starling says.

"Hard to look at wasn't he Starling?"

"It didn't bother be all that much, it was a bit shocking at first. I heard what happened to him so I was expecting it."

"Were you able to speak with him at all?"

"For an hour or two. He told be about your crimes and the Dolarhyde case. You nearly killed Will and he nearly killed you and you released Dolarhyde on the Graham family."

"I'm still astonished that you sought me out even after hearing all of the things I've done in the past. They deemed me insane." Lecter says grinning.

"I've told you already, I wanted to know more about my mother. I have nothing left to lose, my family has been taken away. I don't think your insane either, I think you are just to intelligent for modern society." Starling says holding Lecter's stare.

"You really are like your mother, Ashley, you really are exactly like her." Lecter says.


	15. Late

Chapter Fifteen: Late

Starling stretches as Lecter leaves the room. She glaces at her watch.

"Dr. Lecter." Starling calls trying to straighten up all of the pictures and put them back into the suitcase.

"Yes?" Lecter says rasing an eyebrow at Ashley's sudden cleaning spree.

"Could you please drive me back to the stadium? It's already been forty-five minutes." She says placing the chair back at the table, frantic.

"Calm down. I'm going to take a giant leap of confidence Starling. I won't blind fold you. Now come on to the car." Lecter says opening the front door.

Ashley follows Lecter to the parking lot, she didn't even know which car she came in. The doctor opens Ashley's door and closes it once she is inside. They are soon traveling down the road, Starling recognizes the apartment complex, it's near the stadium.

"What's a normal weekday like for you?"

"I get up at about six thirty. I eat breakfast. My tutor comes at eight o'clock. We stop for lunch. He leaves at two. Sometimes in the afternoon Eddie will let me sit around outside. He does yard work and fixing things up, the cabin always has something wrong with it. While I sit inside most of the time reading or cleaning. I go to bed whenever I get tired and it starts all over." Ashley sighs realizing how pathetic her life had become in the past six months.

"Very routine." Lecter comments as Starling realizes she has given the doctor a direct insight into her life. Oops.

"How do you run from the law day to day Dr. Lecter? How did you get so good at eluding the law and still playing mind games with them?"

"Many years of practice, I normally keep 'under the radar' if you will and mind my own business. But I do enjoy occasionally toying with the minds of law enforcement." Lecter states, amused.

Starling again glances at her watch then at the road.

"Dr. Lecter, I'm afraid that Eddie will be waiting for me by the time we get there. You can drop me off somewhere down the road. I don't want to jeopardize your safety."

"Don't you worry, I've become very good at hiding from the law." He cracks a grin. "I'll park behind something. He won't see me."

Lecter was right, Eddie isn't even there as they arrive. He parks behind the changing rooms, out of view from the road Agent Michaels would come down.

"Dr. Lecter." Ashley says as they sit in the dark.

"Yes Starling."

"Is this going to be the last time I will ever see you?"

"Starling, I hope to see you again soon. If circumstances permit, tomorrow I hope to visit your mothers grave with you. I'll have to warn you though, the FBI will be expecting me to visit Clarice's grave."

"I understand."

They both saw the headlights in the distance. Ashley unbuckled her seat and quietly opens the car door even though Eddie is far up the road.

"Good-bye Dr. Lecter. It really _was_ nice to meet you."

"Good-bye Little Starling. I hope to see you very soon."

Ashley quietly clicks the door shut and walks to the stadium stairs. Eddie pulls up and Starling walks to the truck.

"You're late Eddie." Starling taunts playfully.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was the best Saturday of my life."


	16. If it was only a dream

Chapter Sixteen: If it was only a dream.

"_Mom! What's he doing?" Ashley screams seconds before the semi truck impacts Clarice's side of the door. _

_Clarice tries to move the SUV out of the way of the speeding semi but there is no time. The truck impacts Clarice's side and slams the SUV against a cement barrier. Starling unbuckles her seatbelt and protectively puts her arms around her daughter. The semi truck continues to compact the SUV. Glass shatters around the Starlings._

"_Mom I'm scared." Ashley cries blood dripping from her head and glass covering her hair and clothes._

"_Shh. I know. Everything's going to be OK." Clarice says cradling her daughter. She knew better they probably wouldn't make it out alive. Her left arm was already broken her entire left side felt numb and she was covered in blood and glass. _

_The cement block suddenly gives way and is sent rolling down the hill. The Starling's SUV follows closely after. Rolling, rolling, rolling. The SUV lands upside down at the bottom of the hill. Ashley lay hanging upside down still suspended by the seatbelt. _

"_Mom. Mom? MOM!" Ashley calls_, _no answer_

_She releases the seatbelt and falls to the floor/ceiling. She's unable to control her right arm. Young Starling feels woozy, most likely from the blood loss but she's unsure. When she finds it impossible to open the car door she crawls through the driver's side window cutting herself more. She doesn't care, Starling wants to find her mom._

"_MOM! MOM! Where– where are you?" Starling coughs._

_She spots a figure laying on the hill about halfway up. Starling slowly crawls up to her mother. Clarice is laying on her back Ashley takes hold of her hand. Ashley kneels next to her mother._

"_Mommy?" Ashley whimpers. "I love you mom."_

"_I love you too." The voice didn't sound like her mother. Raspy and weak. Deep down Ashley knew her mother was dying. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't a better mother. I wasn't there for you. I realize now that I never told you much about me, I told you everything about Hannibal though. I want you to know even though I wasn't there for you I still love you. I love you so much Ashley. I'm sorry I never gave you a picture of your father, I'm sorry you never got to know him. I'm so sorry."_

"_It's OK Mom it's OK_. _You were a very good mother. You taught me a lot mom. You were a wonderful mother, don't you ever forget that. I love you so much mom."_

"_I love you too Ashley." _

_The grip Clarice had been holding her daughters hand with suddenly went limp._

"_Mom? Mom! Mommy!"_

_Ashley puts her ear over Clarice's mouth, no sounds. She checks for_ _a pulse, nothing. Clarice Starling is dead. Ashley begins to cry. Fright suddenly overcomes her. Ashley glances up the hill. Could their attacker still be waiting? Who gives a damn anyway. She tightens the grip on her mother's hand, tears pouring from her eyes. _

_The blaring of sirens suddenly fills the air. EMT personnel begin to make their way down the deathly steep hill. A male EMT reaches Ashley first. _

"_Are you OK?" He calmly asks Ashley, but she doesn't respond. The EMT checks Clarice's pulse, no signs. He calls the time of death to his partner who was standing next to him. _

"_Is there anyone else in the car?" A female EMT asks Ashley. She nods no._

"_Can you walk?" _

_Ashley nods yes. The EMT takes her by the arm trying to lead her up the hill._

"_Let go of me!" _

"_C'mon we have to get you to the hospital."_

"_No! Let go of me! I want to be with her! Let go of me!"_

Ashley Starling sits straight up in bed.

"Dammit!" Starling curses under her breath. "Same dream again." She pauses "If it was only a dream."


	17. Big Bad Secret

Chapter Seventeen: Big Bad Secret

It's only about six o'clock, Eddie has just woken up. He stands by Ashley's door listening for any sounds. Walking to the kitchen he dials the number for the Investigative Support Unit in Quantico, VA. Previously known has the Behavioral Science Unit.

"George its Michaels. We going to have the troops ready today? I truly believe Lecter's going to be there today. He wouldn't be able to resist."

"We're going to do what?"

"We can't dangle the kid. C'mon have some decency."

"I refuse, I'm not going to take her there if your going to dangle her. If he shows up he'll kill her!"

"He's too good, we've had him slip out underneath our noses before. This time he could slip away with Ashley."

"Yeah George that's her name."

"Damn right I'm personally involved. I've spent the last six months with the kid."

"At first I didn't give a shit about the kid. But I've gotten to know her. I care now. I won't let you dangle her.

"You can't fire me!"

"Don't threaten her. Leave my sister out of this."

"Dammit. Fine."

"Listening device?"

"Good. Give the kid her privacy."

Eddie hangs up the phone. Little did he know, Ashley had heard the entire conversation. Michaels sits down at the table and sighs deeply. Starling waited a few minutes before she appeared in the kitchen. "Don't tip your hand." She mumbles.

"Hi Eddie. Good morning!"

"How ya kiddo?"

"All rested up. When can we go to the cemetery?"

"How about sometime around noon?"

"That's fine. I think I'm going to do a little spring cleaning. See you in a few hours."

"I'll be outside if you need me."


	18. Spring cleaning my ass

Chapter Eighteen: Spring cleaning my ass.

Ashley opens the door to her bedroom. After the move she had to get rid of many things she owned. The result was pitiful only a few things she owned filled up the room, her bed, a night stand, and a few pictures. There was virtually nothing to get rid of.

Instead she packs up the ten shirts, four pairs of jeans and undergarments into a duffle bag. Her closet was now empty. She stuffs the duffle bag under her bed and closes the closet. The picture of her mother and the picture of Lecter she packs into her book bag, along with Lecter's notes to her mother and Clarice's news clippings. She stuffs her wallet, flashlight, and matches in the bag also. Her night stand is now empty too. The book bag joins her duffle bag underneath the bed. No one could tell that anything had been disturbed in the room. The closet door was shut, her bed made, her cell phone stuffed in her pocket and the duffle and book bag out of sight holding everything she owned.

Starling worried about Lecter now, the feds would have snipers, SWAT and agents swarming the cemetery. Starling hoped that Eddie was wrong and Lecter wouldn't hurt her. Starling knew Lecter could be in an out of there with her in seconds without anyone seeing him. It was only six forty five and there was nothing to do until noon when they would leave. Ashley lays down on the bed and falls asleep.


	19. Cemetery Stakeout

Chapter Nineteen: Cemetery Stakeout.

"Ashley. Ashley wake up. It's time to go." Eddie says shaking Starling.

"I'm up. Give me a few minutes to get some things together."

"I'll be waiting in the car."

Starling grabs her book bag and quickly brushes her hair out. She opens the front door and takes a white rose from the bush she had planted. Starling climbs into Eddie's truck.

"You ready kiddo?"

"Yep." She says buckling her seatbelt.

Two hours later the two enter the cemetery gates. Ashley looks around for any sign of the FBI. She spots a 'funeral' a couple of roads from her mother's grave. Starling knew better, it was undoubtedly FBI agents.

Michaels felt bad about the whole thing, he knew he was putting Starling at a great risk but the department had threatened his sister and her children. Michaels knew that there was a least ten agents waiting in case Lecter showed up. There was one sniper waiting on the top of a crypt. He had convinced the department not to use a listening device, give the kid her privacy he told them. After he dropped Starling off he would join an agent waiting outside of the cemetery. They pull up on the street her mother is buried on.

"Call me when you want to leave. OK kiddo?"

"That's fine." Starling says walking away.

Ashley watches Eddie drive away. He would find the letter she left him soon.

Eddie drives to the meeting place outside of the cemetery. He opens his briefcase and finds a Post-It note on the top of his papers. It reads:

_Eddie— _

_You're sister is going to be just fine._

_Starling_

Michaels is shocked at what he reads. She must've overheard his conversation. She knows she's being used for bait. What a brave kid.


	20. I Miss You

Chapter Twenty: I miss you.

Ashley walks to her mother's grave and lays down the white rose. She sits down on the grass.

"Hi Mom. I'm doing alright. I miss you a whole lot. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you. My life has become such a wreck since you left. I'm in a place the FBI owns, up in the woods, they home school me. I haven't seen any of my friends for six months. It all happened after Dr. Lecter got away. I met him yesterday, at the football game. He's a gentlemen just like you said, and I was really polite and everything. Dr. Lecter was really nice to me though. I was really scared at first but then I just sorta relaxed after he started talking about you. He said you were brave and strong and you didn't trust him. He gave me a couple of letters and showed me pictures that he drew, he's really good just like you said. I've been doing a lot of reading about you lately, all the newspaper clippings Ardelia saved. She adopted me you know, but they feds took me away from her once Lecter escaped from prison. I found out they were just being nice to me because they wanted to get to Lecter. I don't know what else to say. One sided conversations are kinda hard you know. I hope you are doing OK wherever you are. I'm doing just fine here, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I just miss you a bunch. I love you mom."

Ashley hears a noise to her right, a mausoleum stood directly next to her mothers grave. She tilts back to see if someone was on top of it, Starling can't see anyone. The 'funeral' was a few streets in front of her, out of earshot, and no one was looking her way.


	21. We Meet Again

Chapter Twenty One: We Meet Again

"Little Starling." A taunting voice sounds from next the mausoleum sounds.

Starling doesn't turn towards the sound, she doesn't want to start talking in the direction of the mausoleum and cause suspicion so she looks at her mother's headstone instead.

"Doctor?"

"Yes. Very good by the way, not looking in my direction."

"There is FBI all over the place, how did you get in?"

"Never mind that. Your mother's headstone is quite beautiful."

"Thanks, I picked it out."

"Clarice M. Starling. Beloved mother and friend. Simple and modest just like your mom."

"Mmm hmm."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Pardon?"

"You packed up everything. Where are you going?"

"How'd you— I don't know, but I have to get away. I just found out that you were right. The FBI _is _just using me to bait you. My bodyguard is even in on it, they're threatening his family. I'm just causing more problems than I'm worth."

"You are running away then?"

"I know it's not the wisest of ideas. I really don't have a choice. Now do I? I don't have a clue what I'm doing or where I'm going. I just know that I have to get away from the FBI's custody. They're going to end up hurting someone on my account. And I just won't stand for it."

"Very brave of you Starling."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since early this morning. Before the FBI arrived. They're not as sly as they think they are. Don't look right now. There's a sniper above the mausoleum next to the federal funeral."

Starling cuts a small glance in the direction. She spots the sniper. His weapon pointed in her direction. Starling takes in a deep breath.

"They want you down bad. Don't they Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes little Starling. They would very much like to take me down today."

"Eddie's worried about you snatching me out of here. He knows you can do it and no one would be able to stop you."

"Your bodyguard has a right to be worried. He apparently doesn't know about our meeting yesterday."

"I'm sure he doesn't or he would have said something this morning. Why were you watching me Dr. Lecter?"

"Just checking in. Observing if you will."

"Making sure I really wasn't FBI." She adds.

"Not at all. I have complete confidence that you aren't working for the bureaucrats."

"Thank you Dr. Lecter for trusting me." Starling smiles.

"Are you still scared of me little Starling?"

"A little bit. Why do you ask doctor?"

"You're shaking."

Starling looks at her hands, indeed she is shaking. She realizes that it isn't because of Dr. Lecter. He hadn't done anything to scare her yet. But because of the stress of getting caught. The FBI was in running distance. If they made Lecter, could he get away? Starling gasps as her cell phone rang. She looks to Lecter. He doesn't seem to show any interest.


	22. We've Been Had

Chapter Twenty Two: We've been had

"Starling."

"Hey kiddo. How's it going?" Ardelia Mapp cheerfully says.

"OK I guess. I'm visiting with mom right now. I saw you were already here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to tell you, I'm going out of town for the week so you won't be able to get a hold of me."

"OK Ardelia. Thanks for telling me."

"Talk to you later kiddo."

"Bye Ardelia."

Starling tucks her cell phone back into her pocket. When she looks up she sees that an FBI agent is headed her way.

"Dr. Lecter."

"Yes, little Starling."

"Get out of here, quick. FBI agent headed towards me."

Starling quickly starts to talk to her mother's headstone.

"Excuse me." The male FBI agent interrupts.

"Yes."

"This is our first time at this cemetery. And we aren't quite sure where the main office is. Could you possibly point us in the right direction?"

"Sure no problem. Take Beeton road east and make a right turn on Holbrook take Holbrook until it dead ends and its right there." Starling says pointing.

"Thank you very much ma'am."

"No problem Mr— "

"Thomas Andrews"

"No problem Special Agent Andrews." Starling says cracking a wide grin.

Thomas Andrews walks away shocked. She had figured it out. Starling waits until Andrews and the FBI and even the sniper leave.

"Doctor?" Starling looks around. "Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes little Starling, I'm here."

She sighs deeply.

"Did I scared you Starling?"

"Scare? No. Worried? Yes. I thought you left."

"When are you planning to run away Starling?"

"Tonight after Eddie goes to bed."

"I would not advise it tonight Starling. There is going to be a thunder storm."

"Thank you doctor. I still can't believe you came here. Why did you stick around waiting for me?"

"Well little Starling you made it clear to me yesterday that you wanted to see me again so I supposed this would be as good a time as any." Dr. Lecter says leaning against the mausoleum.

Starling glances up at the sound of a car. It was Eddie he was rounding the corner.

"Dr. Lecter, I believe this would be an appropriate time for you to make like a banana and split."

"Good-day little Starling. See you again soon." Starling doesn't hear him leave but she was sure he was gone.


	23. Unexpected Guest

Chapter Twenty- Three: Unexpected guest

Eddie's car comes to a stop on the street across from Starling. Surprisingly it isn't Eddie who steps from the car. Starling stands up and brushes herself off as he approaches.

"Mr. Graham. How very nice to see you again." Ashley says extending her hand.

"Same to you Ms. Starling. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok. Today's the first day I've been here since she died. I haven't had the courage until today."

"It's beautiful here." Graham says observing the hills and trees surrounding the cemetery.

"It was hard finding a plot, Mom hadn't reserved anything yet."Starling sighs tucking her hands in her pockets.

"Well you arraigned everything beautifully Ms. Starling."

"Thank you Mr. Graham. Please I insist call me Ashley."

"Alright Ashley but I insist, call me Will." He smiled.

"OK _Will_. How have you been?"

"I've been just fine. Although, I'm a bit worried about you."

"About me? I'm fine."

"Can we talk somewhere? I haven't seen you in a year, I'd like to talk."

"Sure. There's a diner right across the cemetery."

"Are you sure you're done here?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure. I can always come back."

"Let's go." Will says walking Starling to the car.

"Where _is _Eddie anyway."

"He made a run down to Quantico. He asked me to look after you for a little while."

"OK that's cool."

They both get into the car.

"I was really surprised to see you here."

"Well I thought I'd come to see you."

"Eddie was worried about me huh? He asked you to come talk to me because he knew I'd listen to you."

"Yes. Your bodyguard asked me to come see you.. He's very worried about you. He said you were getting really wrapped up in finding Lecter."

"I can't believe him. He went through my personal stuff." She twists her head in disgust. "Yeah your right I'm getting wrapped up. Dr. Lecter is the one who knew my mother better than anyone else. When the feds catch wind of him, they'll just kill him. They don't care about me, they don't care about anyone. When they kill Dr. Lecter all of my mother's memories go with him."

"Lots of people knew your mother. You could talk to them. And you have your own memories of Clarice."

"No one. Not even me knew my mother like Dr. Lecter. He knew my mother personally, physiologically, physically. I didn't get to know her that well. I guess you wouldn't be able to understand."

Graham doesn't say a word until they are both seated in a dinner booth and the waitress has taken their drink orders.

"Ashley. I'm not going to talk down you. You're a lot more intelligent, mature and sophisticated than people your age. Lecter is _dangerous_. I've got and eight inch scar on my stomach from a knife that he gutted me with. See my face? That's from a bullet from Francis Dolarhyde a serial killer Lecter set loose on my family. He's killed over twenty people. I can't even stomach the number of people he's eaten. He's sadistic, he's dangerous, he's unpredictable, and he's never going to stop. Lecter won't think twice about killing you if you get too close. He kills anyone he feels threatened by, you've heard about the men he killed in Florence. They got to close to his trail and he killed them. You have to promise to be careful. Don't go after Lecter. You have to promise me you won't."

"I promise I'll be careful. And I promise I won't go after Lecter." Starling says holding Graham's uneasy stare. "Of course I'm going to be careful. And I'm not going after Lecter, he was coming after me." She quietly thinks to herself.

"How has this past year gone?"

"Well the first couple of months after my mom's death I stayed with Ardelia. I didn't go to school, Ardelia had me home schooled. It was a blur for a couple of months. Then I started to read stuff about my mom. I mean I had already been reading lots of forensic books before my mom died. She got me really interested in it. But I started to read about Hannibal Lecter. There are _so_ many books about him. I used to rent them from the library near Ardelia's apartment. My mom had talked insistently about him. I knew she had spent three years in Buenos Aries with him. I knew the FBI had forced her to come back and gave her a deadline to recapture Lecter. I knew Lecter's life backwards and forwards. But I realized I didn't know my mom. Hannibal Lecter knows my mom. Then he escaped from prison. That was six months ago. The FBI moved me to protective custody and continued my home schooling. I didn't want to bother Ardelia with moving all the way up to where I am now so I told her to stay in her apartment she just had to check up on me every decade." Ashley smiles knowing Ardelia checks up on her all the time. "I've been loosely trying to find him ever since."

"Have you had any contact with him?"

"Just at his trial. I saw him. Never talked to him."

"But no contact since?"

"No contact since."

"You have to be careful Starling. Keep an open eye all the time. Have you ever entertained the possibility that he might come after you?"

"I've thought about it. Will, I really don't believe he'd hurt me though. He was in love with my mother. Why would he hurt me?"

"Be careful Starling." Is all Graham says.

"I'm always careful."

"Thank you."

"Is Molly with you?"

"Yes, she's out shopping right now. We decided to spend a week up here so she could visit with her family."

"That's cool. Do you need to pick her up? It's getting kinda late for Sunday. Five o'clock. I don't mind as long as you'll drop me off at the cabin."

"As long as you don't mind. I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"Let's go."


	24. Molly Graham

Twenty Four: Molly Graham

Ashley and Graham go out to the car and they stop at a well known store to pick up Molly Graham.

"Hi sweetheart." Molly says to Will.

"Molly you remember Ashley Starling don't you?"

"Of course I do. How are you doing Ashley?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Graham. How are you?"

"Please Ashley call me Molly. I'm fine it's good to see you again."

Ashley smiles weakly and moves to the backseat so Molly can sit up front .

"Well, Ashley it's been quite awhile since I saw you last. How have you been?" Molly asks turning around.

"It's been hard adjusting to the protective custody life. I miss my mom everyday." She pauses and sighs. "It's getting easier."

"Are you happy with Agent Michaels?" Will asks looking in the rearview mirror. The FBI had been reluctant to station a male agent with her, but no female agents were readily available. And Ashley now realized, they probably wanted a strong guy to be there in case Lecter did show up

"Oh yeah. He's really nice. Follows everything to the book perfectly. Maybe too perfectly for my tastes." She jokes.

"Now, I'm not quite sure where to go." Will says.

"Turn right here go straight till you see a sign that says Lazy Bear Resort. Follow the directions there. Once you get inside Lazy Bear you'll see signs directing you to Oak Tree Lane. Take that till it dead ends. Then wake me up and I'll show you how to get there."

"Wake you up?"

"I didn't sleep last night." She says fluffing her book bag and laying across the back seat. She didn't bother to ask if they minded, because she figured they wouldn't.


	25. The Always Sneaky Dr Lecter

_Sorry that I didn't update earlier! I never received any reviews but it was so long since I last posted I figured I'd give you something to post about. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed, Arche De Katze, Vanillafluffy and the Shadower, Emi and Tigress. Thanks for reviewing!_

Chapter Twenty Five: The Always Sneaky Dr. Lecter.

"Ashley wake up." Will says reaching back to shake the girl.

"I'm up." She makes out the numbers on the clock. 7:02

"What did you get lost?" She quips. "That should not have taken an hour and a half."

"This is the dead end of Oak." He says ignoring her smart ass comment.

"Turn on your brights. And follow that old trail."

"Juuuu eeeez this roaaad is buuumpy." Will jokes overacting the part a bit.

"Turn left." Ashley says. "Bingo."

The three get out of the car and they follow Ashley up the steps of the cabin. She gets an eerie feeling when she puts her key in the door and realizes it is unlocked. Ashley lets the Graham's inside and tells them she'll be right back. Starling locks herself in the bathroom. Thoughts rush through her mind.

"Is Lecter inside?" Maybe.

"Why would he leave the door open?" Good question.

"Did he know _I_ would open the door?" Of course.

"Was he giving me a sign that he knew I would recognize?" Probably.

She opens the bathroom door and tries to act normally but glances around the cabin. Ten bucks he's hiding in my closet. She thinks to herself. Starling finds Will and Molly in the kitchen, Will is on his cell phone.

"Well here's the game plan. Your bodyguard hasn't left FBI HQ yet so he is going to stay the night. Molly and me are going to stay here with you." Uh oh. She thinks. Lecter probably wasn't expecting _two_ people in the house. Separate them she thinks.

"Eddie's bed is a single so one of you will have to sleep in my room or on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Will volunteers.

"I am so sorry to ditch you guys but I am exhausted. G'night." Starling says praying that Lecter isn't in Eddie's room or the front closet.

She grabbed her PJs and went into the bathroom and looked behind the shower curtain, in the laundry hamper (even though Lecter wouldn't be able to fit she wasn't taking chances) Using the excuse that the blankets were in Eddie's closet she got a chance to look in Eddie's room for Lecter.

She carefully checks under her bed. No Lecter. She eyes her closet but doesn't say a word. She flips her light off and closes her eyes.


	26. Kidnaped

Chapter Twenty Six: Kidnaped.

Ashley is startled awake when she feels a hand over her mouth and pressure on her stomach holding her still.

"Shhhhh." A familar shush sounds directly in her ear.

She nods her head under Lecter's hand. Starling realizes Lecter is whispering directly in her ear so the rest of the house can't hear.

"Get up." He says louder and turns a light on.

"Don't move an inch." He dramatically slams drawers and her closet door and pulls her duffle bag from under the bed.

"Everything in the bag?" He says in the same angry tone of voice. Had Lecter lost it? Was he really here to kidnap her? She nods furiously. Then she saw the gun.

"Let's go!" He shouts taking her shoulder and pushing her forward. Hot tears burned her face. She felt the gun barrel at the small of her back. As they passed the living room she saw Molly and Will handcuffed together back to back in chairs.

"LECTER!" Will roars. "LET HER GO!"

"Oh Will. I'd rather not. I'm going to slide you the key, you'll figure out how to reach it. Don't move." He tells Ashley.

Graham nods to Ashley as if saying to run, and that's exactly what she does. Lecter looks up to see Will's nod to Starling and watches her pause then take a step to run but he's much to quick for her. Lecter catches Starling's arm and pushes her against the wall of the hallway. Molly and Will watch in horror.

He calmly speaks to her. "Now I told you not to move. Lets get a move on now. It was wonderful to see you again Graham."

Lecter grabs Starlings arm and pulls her along. She gets one last glance at Molly and Will. Will was already reaching with his foot for the key. Tears stream down her face as Hannibal closes the front door of the cabin and puts her in a panel van. The black unmarked van quickly takes off down the bumpy gravel road.

Starling bounces around in the back of the truck. She holds on to the widow pane and braces herself against the side of the truck. Lecter picks up a cell phone and tosses it to Starling.

"Call Special Agent Eddie Michaels." He says wickedly


	27. Help Me

Chapter Twenty Seven: Help me.

Starling picks up the phone and dials Eddie's cell phone number.

"Michaels."

"Eddie it's Ashley." She says sobbing.

"Oh my god Ashley. What's wrong?" Eddie says standing up from the table where the Investigative Support Unit was currently having a meeting at.

"Dr. Lecter kidnaped me Eddie. I'm in his car now. Oh god you have to help me." She cries.

"Listen to me Ashley where are you?" He says pushing the speaker phone button and placing it on the table.

"I'm in a car. We just left the cabin. Will and Molly are still there."

"Are they alright? Are _you_ alright?" The whole unit stares at the cell phone laying on the table.

"He handcuffed Molly and Will. They're OK. I'm so scared."

"It's going to be alright. We're gonna get people out there looking for you right now. Do you know what kind of car you are in?"

"Yeah it's a dark colored panel truck." She mumbles through the tears.

"Alright. It's OK. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm just scared. I think he's gonna kill me Eddie." She cries. "Oh I don't want to die. Please you have to help me."

Some of the agents in the room become teary-eyed as they think of their own children.

"Please help me." She pleads.

"Shhhh it's alright Ashley calm down."

"HELP ME!" She cries as Lecter takes the phone away from her.

"Well Agent Michaels I think that your chat with little Starling has been long enough. Good-bye now."

"LECTER!" Michaels shouts into the phone. "Don't hurt her. For God sake please don't hurt Ashley. She's just a kid. Promise me you won't hurt her."

"I can make you no such promise." Lecter calmly says pressing the END button.

"Sonofabitch!" Eddie shouts.

"We've got a helicopter on the roof Agent Michaels. FBI Director Burns is waiting for you."

Eddie barrels up the stair case and gets into the helicopter.

"They have her director. They've got Ashley." Eddie says.

"I know. I know. We're flying to the safe house now." Director Burns says slamming the helicopter door.


	28. Are you Joking?

Chapter Twenty Eight: Are you joking?

Lecter stops the van and goes into the back Ashley moves all the way to the back against the doors she already found as locked.

"Please Dr. Lecter please don't hurt me." She cries tears pouring down her face. The adrenaline rush had already passed and she was in a state of panic.

"Little Starling why would I do such a thing?"

"You kidnaped me. Why did you do that?"

"You said you wanted to get away. Here you are. Away."

"What?" She wipes the tears from her eyes. "This was all an act?" She almost begins to cry again, this time in joy. "Why didn't you just tell me to act? I was so scared, you really looking like you were going to kill me."

"I deeply apologize for that Starling. It hurt me to see you so scared of me. I apologize. The look on your face for the Graham's and the phone call to the FBI needed to sound authentic. It's hard to fake that kind of terror. I apologize."

"Apology accepted." She sighs and slumps over. Ashley lays on her back and faces the roof of the truck she closes her eyes and lets out another deep sigh of relief.

Lecter lets out an amused laugh. She looks up at him. "Dr. Lecter I don't find it funny at all. I actually believed you were going to kill me. No offense but your previous track record leaves something to be desired when you get that crazed look in you eyes."

"I'm very sorry little Starling. I don't know what else to say."

"Oh why that's a first." She smiles and stands up. "You have to know when I'm kidding too." She pats the kneeling Lecter on the shoulder as she walks past him to the cab of the van.

"I believe it would be an appropriate time for us to switch cars now."

"Alright let's go." She says grabbing her duffle bag and book bag.

They both get into a small two door car. Hannibal starts the car and drives down the road. Ashley buckles her seatbelt and looks for signs of FBI agents.

"Don't worry. The FBI will take some time to find the van. We will be long gone by that time."

"Where _are_ we going?" She notices his bags in the back seat.

He smiles. "Just wait it will be a pleasant surprise."


	29. Rush

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long guys. Thank you for all your support. I've been extremely busy lately and didn't have time to write. But here it is. Remember to leave comments, critiques and suggestions in my reviews.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Rush

The helicopter had landed some time before and Micheals was driving like the proverbial mad-man down the road to the cabin. He was holding on to the hope that Ashley was still in the cabin, though in the back of his mind she knew she was gone, praying that she was still alive.

"Michaels slow down." The FBI director says as he gripped the middle console and the window. Agent Michaels kept his speed, the cabin was now in view.

"Michaels slow down!" An agent in the back seat calls, he was gripping the car with equal fright.

The calls for him to slow down only quieted when he slams on the breaks in front of the cabin. Molly and Will sat on the front porch. Molly had been crying and Will has his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Michaels bursts out the car door and runs to the couple. His heart beats at an inhuman rate and his eyes are wet from holding back tears.

"Will...Will where is she?" Michaels looks around, in a state of panic.

"Ashley is gone Eddie. She's gone. Lecter was hiding in the house somewhere. He grabbed Molly at gun point and had her handcuff me. Then he handcuffed her. We heard him wake Ashley and pack all her stuff in a bag. He pulled her out of her room, she wasn't hurt." He intentionally leaves out the part of Lecter slamming Ashley against the wall for Eddie's sake, Graham would report it later when Michaels wasn't so crazed.

"Did she look okay? Did he hurt her? Did you see the car? Has she called you?" Eddie goes on and on with questions not giving anyone a chance to answer them, partly because he already knows the answer; Ashley was gone.

Director Burns walks over to Will Graham. They shake hands and talk briefly, Will tells the story and shows the director where Ashley had been pulled to a van that had been hidden in the woods. Will had followed the tracks up to the road where it indicated they had turned, but that was it, Will had never seen it, it was all up to FBI techs.

"Are you sure it was Hannibal Lecter?" Burns asks as they walked into the cabin.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Will puts his hands in his pockets.

Burns and Will find Molly and Eddie standing in Ashley's old room. It was as empty as the day Eddie and Ashley had moved in. Lecter had taken everything. The only sign Ashley had ever been there was a doodle on the wall she had done of a lamb, Eddie was tracing his finger over the sketch.

A small FBI agent bursts into the room, he's out of breath and looking for the director. The group is informed that someone has tipped the press on Ashley's kidnapping and there is a news van outside as they speak. Eddie doesn't seem to mind it, maybe someone will see them. The others seem a bit pertrubed that someone had told the press, not only of Ashley's kidnapping but of Clarice Starling's death.

"Agent Michaels I need to speak with you in private...now." The director gives a stern look in the direction of Eddie though Eddie misses this look as to his attention is back upon the lamb scribbled in permenant marker.

"She drew this you know." Michaels states the painfully obvious. "I peeked in her room the first night we were here and she was sitting facing the wall. I thought maybe she was crying, I called her name and she turned around, most serious look in the world on her face." He laughs a bit, Will thinks of it as a sad laugh. "She had the marker in her hand and was scribbling this thing on the wall. I really had no idea what it meant."

_Six Months Ago_

"_Ashley?"_

_Ashley turned around to face the FBI agent her Sharpie marker was still being held up of the same level, she had a bit of a surprised look to her face. An image of a lamb was starting to appear on the wall, it was obvious Michaels had interrupted her doodling. _

_At the time Ashley and Eddie had only spent a few hours together and Ashley really had no use for him. She didn't want to be there anymore than he did. He was a tad sour towards her, he saw it as a babysitting job verses protection._

"_What are you doing?" He crossed his arms in front of him and scowled at her._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" She turned back around and started back to her doodle. _

"_Stop that would you? You've been doing it all day." The agent stared at her long brown hair flowing down her back. _

"_Stop what?" She smirked but didn't allow him to see it. Ashley had no intention of giving the man a break. Ashley didn't want to be in that rickety old cabin. She wanted to be home with Ardelia, atleast Ardelia could keep her company and make her feel like a human being. As for Agent Michaels on the other hand he treated her like a case, and to him that's all she was._

_Michaels couldn't take it anymore and walked behind the girl. She sat there still doodling but fearful he would smack her or something of the sort. Instead he just yanked the marker from her hand with an angry scowl. She opened her mouth to protest but he pointed a finger at her, quieting her quickly. He walked to the door and just before he slammed it shut he scowled at her. _

"_Stop defacing FBI property." He slammed the door and she could hear him stop off and slam his own door. He began cursing and ranting. Ashley winced slightly and curled up under her blankets, sobbing lightly. Not only had her mother been taken away from her, she'd lost Ardelia and now she was trapped in a cabin with an FBI agent who hated her. Eddie silenced after awhile and Ashley drifted off to sleep. Eddie made a few calls to FBI headquarters, he hung up nearly an hour later and lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. _

"_What am I doing here? Why did they pick me? Why do I have to do this? I'm a seasoned agent I don't need to be doing a babysitting job." He paused for a moment and wrinkled his brow. "Me, me, I, I. I'm being selfish. This girl wouldn't be here if she hadn't been through hell and back. Maybe to make this work I need to give her some room and stop being such an ass. Eddie it's time you be the adult here and give this girl someone to count on, she doesn't need another enemy."_ _He thought, shaking his head appalled at how he'd acted towards her, embarassed and disappointed in himself really._

_Eddie stood up and walked to Ashley's room. He leaned towards the door listening for sounds she was still awake but heard only soft steady breathing. His hand grasped the door lightly and opened it a peek. The light showed brightly over the teen's face. Tear tracks were still visible on her cheeks. He shook his head and before closing the door he whispered a light "I'm sorry." _


	30. So Much Like Her Mother

Chapter Thirty: So Much like Her Mother

Ashley falls asleep in the car and bounces along quietly as Lecter plays some gentle classical music. Ashley dreams of all the places Dr. Hannibal Lecter could be taking her. It could be Disney World, after all she hadn't ever been there and it was a well known place for children, though she was no longer a child but saw it a new adventure anyway. Was she being taken to Hannibal and her mother's old home in Buenos Aires? So many places so little time to dream.

Lecter looks down at the girl she lays in a small fetal ball facing him. A strand of her soft brown hair, so much like her mother's, has fallen across her face and moves with each of her small breaths. Her creamy soft white skin lay across the tattered red cloth interior of the car. This young girl could be nothing less than her mother's child, Ashley was a near replica of Clarice. Near replica, he kept saying in his mind, there was something that was different about her, something familar yet something so distant, Hannibal for all he was worth could not pinpoint what that thing was.

Ashley's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Hannibal who was now focused on driving. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, her hair flying every which way. She scanned the area for road signs, mile markers, any sign of life but found nothing, just open plains and space.

"You have been sleeping for a few hours." Hannibal spoke answering the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Where are we? Besides the middle of nowhere I mean." She turned around in her seat seeing no cars behind them either.

"Nowhere is somewhere, dear." Lecter spoke a sly grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "You will see soon, we are almost there. Just another hour or so."

Ashley nodded slowly with another yawn. Her mind was focused on the classical music station when suddenly the music stopped.

"_Ladies and gentlemen I apologize for the interruption in your commercial free hour. However, we have an urgent news bulletin that was just put out by the FBI and the Virginia State Police. You may remember Clarice Starling an FBI agent who was reported to have connections with cannibalistic serial killer Dr. Hannibal Lecter. We've recieved news that Clarice Starling was killed in a hit an run accident just over a year ago. Her daughter, Ashley Starling was kidnapped in the early morning hours today by fugitive Hannibal Lecter. Reportedly, Lecter is driving a dark colored, windowless panel van. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Hannibal Lecter or Ashley Starling you're asked to contact the Virginia FBI field office at 804-555-5555. Let's bring Ashley home safe and sound 67.9 listeners." _

"How about, let's leave Ashley alone." She grumbled as the music returned to the radio. "At least they've got the wrong car description."

"They will find the van before long." Hannibal stated dryly.

"What about video tapes in the garage? Won't they see this car on there?" She questioned.

"By the time they find the tape this car will be safely locked away from the public eye and we will have another car to travel by. I thought this out well little one, have no fears."

"I'll trust you on this one." Ashley rested her head against the glass and sighed softly as Hannibal turned off the 'main' road and headed up a gravel road towards an old farm house.

Author's Note: HOLY CRAP! I am so sorry guys. It's been a really long time since I've updated. I apologize immensly. You'll be rewarded for your patience with 2 chapters. School gets in the way with my writing. Stupid school. 


End file.
